KISS
by ByunnieFan
Summary: jongin bukanlah orang yang selalu beruntung dalam urusan percintaan atau lainnya, tapi Baekhyun pun bukan malaikat yang bisa membuat hidup Jongin berubah dalam sekejap mata, dan dengan sebuah mantra, tapi dengan cinta? Mungkin aku mulai gila dengan berbicara sendiri, tapi jujur, aku bosan hidup sial.-jongin, KAIBAEK, HunBaek, ChanBaek, YAOI, EXO fic, DLDR!


ByunnieFan

**KISS**

**KaiBaek**

**Kim Jongin**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**This Is My Story, and Plot to.**

**Warning**

**YAOI, Thypo (s), Aneh, Gaje, EYD, Bahasa Vicky(?) , DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baik kita luruskan ini, apa hal yang sangat penting, hingga membuat mantan suamiku datang kerumah ku?" Dingin, namja tinggi berbadan kurus yang tengah berada diambang pintu menatap datar namja mungil yang tengah menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Tidak ada pendek, sekarang biarkan aku masuk.." Perintahnya tidak tahu diri, membuat namja yang sudah begitu sabar menahan emosi nya karena menatap wajah bodoh 'Mantan' suaminya itu geram,

"Dengar, Kim Jongin-ssi, tinggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga, atau aku akan berteriak." Namja mungil itu menghalangi langkah pemuda berkulit Tan itu agar tidak memasuki rumahnya. Namja Tan itu menyeringai lebar. "Singkirkan tubuhmu Kim Luhan.."

Deg

"Singkirkan tanganmu.." Pinta namja cantik itu kesal mendapatkan perlakuan tidak tahu malu dari mantan suaminya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia sangat lancang memeluk pinggangnya begitu intens, sedangkan hubungan rumah tangga mereka sudah lama berakhir.

"Kenapa heum?"

"Bodoh.." Desis Luhan, dan detik berikutnya Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya melihat Jongin dibanting oleh dua orang pengawal bertubuh besar dan berjas hitam. Jongin meringis kesakitan, bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah sangat kurus itu harus menerima kenyataan dia di kroyok oleh dua orang berbadan jumbo itu? Demi Tuhan, Luhan hanya bisa membayangkan berapakah tulang punggung Jongin yang retak.

"Su-sudah.." Bergetar, dibalik wajah angkuh itu terdapat suara yang sarat akan ketakutan. Luhan diam, jika semua keadaan tidak berbeda dari dulu, pasti saat ini dia akan bersimpuh dihadapan Jongin, dan menangisi ketidak berdayaan namja yang 'mungkin' hingga saat ini,

_Masih_

Sangat dia cintai.

"Kau bilang.. cinta, akan membuat kita bisa hidup bersama, selamanya, bahkan kekal." Luhan mengatup kan rahangnya dengan sangat keras, berusaha tetap terlihat angkuh dihadapan Jongin, kenyataan tidak akan bertahan lama,

Tes

Air mata itu akhirnya tak bisa dibendung, Jongin tidak menggubris, dia ikut diam, menatap Baekhyun marah, jika saja punggung nya tidak mengeluh sakit, dia pasti akan berdiri, memberi namja cantik itu ciuman panas dengan begitu bisa saja dia akan menyadari, seperti apa gejolak yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Pergilah Jongin, disini bukan tempatmu." Luhan berbalik, kedua orang pengawal tadi membungkukkan dirinya dan pergi, karena Luhan yang memintanya,

"Dulu.."

"Tidak ada dulu JONGIN!" Bentak Luhan, kembali berbalik dan Jongin hanya bisa membuang mukanya masih dengan posisi duduk, rasanya mungkin sulit bernafas melihat orang yang paling kita cintai tersakiti, bahkan sampai menangis dihadapan kita.

"Jika.. kau bahagia bersama Kris.."

"Aku bahagia, sekarang pergi." Jongin tersenyum rikuh. "Andai aku bisa.." Ucapnya. Luhan menahan nafasnya,

"Jongin,kumohon.." Luhan mengusap kasar air matanya. "Berbahagialah.. jangan seperti ini, Jongin!"

Braaaakk

Jongin hanya bisa terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalnya, dan entah sejak kapan dia pun tidak bisa menahan siksaan yang mengiris-iris hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak...

Menangis.

"Bodoh.." Desisnya. "AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHH.." Teriaknya keras. Didalam sana, namja cantik itu menatap pintu dihadapannya lirih, penuh penyesalan dan kekesalan bahkan dia masih bisa mendengar sebuah tendangan pada pintu tidak bersalah itu.

.

.

.

"Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan aku bicara.." Eluh Jongin tersenyum bodoh, dengan gaya berjalan yang sangat aneh dia berjalan ditrotoar meski hari sudah sangat larut. Dia kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya dan berhenti, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dipagar pembatas.

"Ya! Namja gila!" Jongin hampir saja terjungkal,mata sayu nya menoleh ke samping, ada seorang namja mungil yang sepertinya sama mengenaskan seperti dia, namja itu memakai kemeja putih yang tampak tidak beraturan dan dasi yang di singsinkan kebelakang, rambut pirang yang terlihat aneh karena sangat berantakan. Juga sepatu nya..

Tinggal satu?

Jongin mengankat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bodoh.. dasar gila.. dia kira aku jalang?" Ucapnya melempar satu lagi sepatunya. Namja mungil itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, dan memiliki kulit yang begitu cerah terbukti dimata Jongin saat namja cantik itu menoleh, sadar bahwa dia bertindak gila, saat dan kondisinya..

Dia tidak sendiri. Lama Jongin dan namja itu bertatapan lama, seperti nya namja cantik itu juga tengah terpesona pada Jongin, Jongin pun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagumnya melihat pahatan mulus dan indah yang terpamer dihadapannya.

"Jeogiyo?"

"Ah, ne?" Jawab Jongin ragu, namja itu sepertinya sedikit mabuk, dia mendekat pada Jongin, dan ditengah langkah nya yang sempoyongan, Jongin dapat merasakan detakan jantung yang cukup aneh, diapun tidak bisa menyingkirkan kebodohannya dengan terus terpaku pada bibir kissable berwarna merah menyala itu. Namja cantik itu mendekat, dan terus mendekat, Jongin hanya bisa diam mematung,

"Kau .. masih mau hidup bukan?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, meski dia tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang tengah namja mungil itu katakan, karena dia masih dengan bodohnya menatap bibir menggoda itu, tapi tepukan pada dadanya yang berasal dari tangan lembut namja cantik itu menyadarkan fantasinya.

"Lari.."

"Eoh?" Namja itu menatap Jongin dengan mata sayu.

"Kubilang .. LARI!" Teriak namja itu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih cengo, dengan wajah bodoh, namun Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seorang namja berbadan besar tengah berjalan marah padanya, memegang sepatu ditangannya—

Astaga.

Jongin segera berbalik, membuat namja besar itu ikut berlari mengejarnya, Jongin berusaha mengejar namja cantik yang entah bagaimana larinya begitu cepat.

"Kauuu! Katakan pada namja tua itu!" Teriak Jongin, ayolah, punggung nya, ingat punggung Jongin yang masih terus saja berdenyut.

"Lari saja, atau kau tak 'kan selamat!" Balas namja cantik itu. Jongin sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi, dia berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Lelah?"

GLEK

Bugh

Kesialan mungkin akan.. terus..

Bugh

Menemani namja berkulit Tan itu..

Bugh

Hingga malam berlalu..

BUGHH, BRAAKKK

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Aku diam, baiklah, tidak juga , aku terus saja meringis kesakitan, beruntung aku masih memiliki tetangga yang begitu perhatian, mengurusku yang tidak terurus ini(?), aku melupakan sesuatu, harusnya tadi malam, dia langsung saja menculik Luhan, dan membawanya pergi, saat Kris tak ada dirumahnya, tapi itu tinggal rencanana,,

Kenyataannya aku tidak sanggup saat kembali menatap wajahnya yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak aku temui, sejak menikah dengan Kris, dia benar-benar melupakanku, aku tahu, sudah berapa kali aku dikhianati, entah apa dosa ku, tapi Luhanlah yang membuatku hingga saat ini tidak bisa mengenal apa itu 'Move On', baiklah itu berlebihan.

Aku mencintai nya, serius, lamaran ku dua tahun yang lalu, hingga usia pernikahan kami yang sudah akan menginjak satu tahun, tapi .. akhirnya dia mengkhianati ku lagi.

Dan, punggung, bisa kah kau berhenti berdenyut-denyut? Menyebalkan!

Namja itu, ck, aku akan membalasnya, sial, jika namja itu tidak beruntung, bahkan jika seoul berubah menjadi seluas New York, namja itu tidak akan selamat dariku.

Dari cerita suram dan sangat sederhana itu, bisakah ada seorang namja yang bisa membuatku tidak lagi sial?, tidak lagi dikhianati, dan tahu apa itu bahagia?

Adakah?

Mungkin aku mulai gila dengan berbicara sendiri, tapi jujur, aku bosan hidup sial.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Kau.. habis, bergulat?" Tanya namja bermata bulat itu pada namja yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa,

"KYAAAAAA.. Byun Baekhyuuuun! Ige mwoya?!" Teriak namja bermata bulat itu kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Kita sama-sama namja pabbo!" Balas Baekhyun, namja cantik main cast (?) Fiksi ini, dan apa tadi yang aku bicarakan? Baekhyun melemparkan kemeja putihnya sembarangan, menampilkan dada putih hingga perut ratanya yang putih mulus, langsing, dan mengkilat karena keringat, oh Tuhan, sadarkan aku ini bukan fiksi Rate M.

"Tapi aku gay pabbo.." Ucap namja bermata bulat itu malas, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dia masih terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Jika aku bukan uke, sudah ku makan kau.." Omel simata bulat, sambil memunguti kemeja Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau masak apa?"

"Tidak ada. Suho hyung belum memberiku uang." Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, dan menumpukan dagunya disandaran sofa.

"Tapi aku lapar.." Kyungsoo menatap malas mata kecil yang terlihat seperti memelas itu,

"Mandi, kau bau, aku akan memasakkan apa saja yang ada didapur.."

"Ya.. asalkan bukan pirinya yang kau masak.." Timpal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melengos, apartemen ini cukup sepi, tentu saja, penghuninya Cuma dua orang, itu jika Kyungsoo tidak sering menengok saudara sepupunya itu, jujur kasihan juga membiarkan Baekhyun tetap diapartemen ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menikah, dan harus lebih rajin bekerja dirumah suaminya, secara bukan, kalau sudah menikah semuanya akan menjadi berpuluh kali lebih sulit.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas bening yang baru saja dia habiskan isinya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kekamarnya.

"Suho hyung punya teman, dia tampan.. dan lumayanlah, dia juga sangat kaya.." Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur.

"Entahlah.. aku benci pada namja."

"Kau namja Baekhyun.."

"Arra, tapi.."

"Tunggu, kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti tadi.." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan benar, diikuti Kyungsoo, hanya saja dia menatap kearah samping, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri memejamkan mata indahnya.

"Aku hampir saja dilecehkan.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lagi? Dimana?"

"Perusahaan kosmetik." Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. "Menurutku itu biasa, yang tidak biasa, keadaanmu, jangan bilang kau sudah.."Baekhyun menggeleng, dan dengan posisi Kyungsoo, tentu dia melihat gelengan itu.

"Panjang, dan aku lelah.."

"Pa-panjang?" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, dan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan ikut menoleh kesamping.

"Mesum.." Ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, besok saja. Aku akan .. ahh, entahlah.."

"Kau ingin bekerja diperusahaan Suho hyung tidak?" Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Itu pilihan terakhir, aku mencoba untuk tidak selalu bergantung padamu dan suami pendek mu itu,."

BRRR

Baekhyun terkekeh, Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal, dan berdiri dari tidurnya.

"tertawalah.. besok, kubalas kau.. fufufu.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HADDDOOHH, Jangan tanya apa-apa ._.

Ini gaje banget masa

Review nya terserah, seikhlasnya aja, asal ga ada bashing,

Joha? Mau lanjut?

See you next!


End file.
